


Mark of an Agent

by Nyvaari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Order, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slavery, Star Destroyer, Star Wars References, The Finaliser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyvaari/pseuds/Nyvaari
Summary: Nyvaari is an Agent of the First Order Security Bureau. She has a dark past, one that she wished she could hide from  -She has a new mission - one where her experiences will provide vital for the rescue of a missing Trainee.





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Nyvaari is an Agent of the First Order - She has a checkered past before she joined the order she keeps it hidden as best she can. She is charged with research missions to unknown planets to investigate resources and civilians and report back to the order what the status of the planet is - if it is worth cultivation. Her usual pick up ship - The Silencer - has been redeployed, so her new pick up is The Finaliser.
> 
> Any comments are greatly appreciated

It was good to be back on board a Star Destroyer - Nyvaari thought. She had just returned from a research mission, she had based on a rough, dusty and hot planet for the past four weeks and was glad to be back to some form of civilisation. The first thing she did when she got on board was take a hot shower - she couldn’t remember the last time she had smelt so bad - she only noticed it when she had left the planet, down there she simply blended in with the natives.  
The Finaliser had much better facilities than the Silencer Nyvaari noted - Maybe she would ask for a base transfer she mused.  
Once she had washed she donned her uniform. She had missed their crisp lines and the way they hid her markings so well. She despised those markings- they reminded her of her past, the torture and of her fear - for the last four weeks she got to stare at them everyday. Yet in her uniform, she could almost forget they were there and hold her head up high. She walked towards the mess hall tugging her sleeves over her wrists, making sure the markings were out of view when a familiar figure stopped in front of her, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.  
“Agent Khimera. I heard about your promotion. Congratulations – I believe it was long overdue” his piercing blue eyes stared into hers.  
“Thank you General” General Hux nodded his head to her and started down the corridor.  
“Oh, Agent Khimera” he stopped and turned to Nyvaari “I want to read your report personally. Please bring it to my office at 1800 hours” he called.  
“Yes General” Nyvaari had never reported directly to General Hux, she had only met him a handful of times previously and was shocked that he remembered who she was, let alone the progression of her career. She knew a lot about the General, it was hard not to in the First Order - he was the most revered and feared General in the military - yet he knew of her.  
Many of the other agents were frightened of Hux, falling to pieces before his eyes, stuttering and falling over their words. He seemed to get some enjoyment out of watching these highly trained and skilled killers crumble in front of him. Perhaps this was a test to test her resolve.- she thought.  
It wasn’t just the wash facilities Nyvaari had missed being on that horrid planet, she had really missed the food. The food on starships was not the best - but compared to what she had been eating it was comparable to the food of the best chefs in the galaxy. With her stomach fuller than it had been in weeks she headed back to her quarters to review her report once more.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Agent Nyvaari Khimera to see you General” the stormtrooper announced your arrival into Hux’s office. The General sat behind his desk, his hair slightly disheveled - stress perhaps - she thought. He rose from behind his desk.  
“If this is a bad time General, I can come back” Nyvaari said.  
“No, take a seat Agent” his tone was harsh as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, he ran his hand through his hair putting it back in place. Nyvaari handed him a datapad with the report loaded. As she leaned over the desk to pass it to him her sleeve rose up her arm, showing a glimpse of her markings, she hoped that he hadn’t noticed. She tugged at her sleeves once more before allowing her arms to drop to her lap. He glanced over the report briefly as he sat back at his desk.  
“Water access?” He asked, looking up from the datapad.  
“Yes General, however it is deep underground so would require a large amount of resource to access it in large quantities” she explained.  
“I see, and what of the native resources?” He continued to stare at her  
“Minimal sir, the natives barely survive on what they have an occasionally resort to killing and consuming weaker groups in territory driven wars” Why was he asking these questions? everything was detailed on that datapad - Nyvaari thought  
“Yet you survived? Surely an outsider would have been killed immediately in such an environment?” Their eyes met - this was the test - This was the question to test her resolve.  
“I am highly trained General, I ensured I was not part of the weaker groups” she held his gaze for a few moments. He was the first to look away, his eyes fell back the the datapad.  
“Thank you Agent, a well detailed report - unlike the other Agents we have here” he seemed to get frustrated at that fact, spitting out the words. Nyvaari felt proud - she must have passed the General’s silly test - maybe she could ask for a transfer after all.  
“If there are no further questions General, I will head back to my quarters” She started to get up from the chair  
“I do have one more question Agent Khimera” he said suddenly - Nyvaari sat back down.  
“Sir?”  
“Those marks on your wrists, what are they?” her eyes widened - he had noticed. Nyvaari’s heart pounded in her chest. She really did not want to talk about it, especially not with General Hux. She had a lot of respect for the General, she admired him - Nyvaari wished to be the best version of herself in front of him, she did not want to let him know about her past.  
“Agent - I am not going to ask again” he was getting impatient. Nyvaari took a deep breath - she had no other option but to tell him. If she didn’t, she would be reprimanded for disobeying a senior officer - but if she did, she would be stripped of all her dignity.  
“They are slavers markings sir” Nyvaari looked to the floor , tugging at her sleeves once more “They identify the property of a particular slaver colony - to help other colonies identify who you belong to - and swiftly return you if you escape”  
She refused to look up at him - she could feel his eyes boring into her.  
“If there are no further questions General, I will return to my quarters” He sat back in his chair, his eyes unwavering.  
“You may go” he said calmly. It took all of Nyvaari’s strength to not run from his office as fast as she could - she stood up slowly and headed towards the door.  
“Nyvaari” he said as she reached for the ‘open’ button - she paused- “Thank you” he said. She pressed the button and quickly returned to her quarters.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Offer

BING.  
BING.  
BING.  
Nyvaari stumbled out of bed and ran to her desk to pick up her com.  
“Agent Khimera” she said still in her sleepy haze  
“Agent Khimera, Director Isard” she recognised her Director’s voice immediately. Director Ysanne Isard, Nyvaari’s superior and founder of the First Order Security Bureau. The Director’s hologram flicked on above her desk.  
“Good to speak to you Director, I understand you have received my most recent report” Nyvaari’s mind dwelled on her meeting with the General - hopefully the Director will provide her a new mission, a reason to leave the Finaliser, and avoid the General for a little bit longer.  
“Yes, thank you Nyvaari, how are things on board General Hux’s ship?” Director Isard was always friendly with Nyvaari, she was the only one in the Order that knew everything about her. It was in fact the Director that recruited Nyvaari as an Agent in the Order to begin with. If it wasn’t for Ysanne Isard her life would have been completely different.  
“Things here are well thank you Director, the hospitality here has been more than adequate. The facilities are superior than that of the Silencer” Nyvaari said, trying to avoid tarnishing her whole experience of the ship on her single experience with Hux.  
“That is very good to hear Nyvaari. Unfortunately my contact is not just solely personal, I have some urgent business I need to discuss with you” Nyvaari knew this was the case, the Director never contacted for personal reasons.  
“I have had a request for your transfer - It a request that has already been approved by members of the high command, as well as the Supreme Leader himself. I have no option than to immediately order your transfer”  
“Where will I be based?” She had no problem being transferred - however she had not made any requests herself, perhaps the General on board the Silencer had had enough of her.  
“The Finaliser - so no need to pack and move. The Silencer will have all your belongings transferred within the next week”.  
“Director, who initiated the request for my transfer?” Nyvaari looked puzzled.  
“I cannot say, it’s confidential, they wouldn’t even share that information with me. I must go now Nyvaari, I will be in touch soon” With that the hologram disappeared.  
It must have been Hux - Nyvaari thought. He was the only one that had taken an interest in her since she had boarded. Why? She wondered. Why would he want me to remain here after the display she gave him yesterday - Perhaps he had put the request through before their meeting - Nyvaari tried explaining to herself - that must be it, there’s no way he would have requested my transfer after our meeting.  
All these thoughts swirled through her mind as she got ready to head to the mess hall. After not having very much to eat on her previous mission she was relishing the fact she was having regular meals again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Agent Khimera, General Hux has requested your presence” A stormtrooper interrupted. She was enjoying polite conversation with some of the officers and now she had to go face the General, her heart beat faster at the thought of it.  
“Of course” She nodded to the officers she was sat with “Excuse me”  
As she stood outside the office door her heart raced - she knew she should not feel this way, like a naughty school child outside the headmasters office - but she had not done anything wrong. She despised this feeling, and it angered her than General Hux made her feel this way.  
“Come” his voice called from inside the office. The door flew open, Hux was sat behind his desk again. He looked up from his datapad, when he realised it was Nyvaari he placed it on the desk and rose to his feet. “Agent Khimera. I assume you have been in contact with Director Isard” It was more a statement than a question. Nyvaari remembered he had called her by her first name yesterday - yet now it was back to business it would seem.  
“Yes General. The transfer has been approved and I am to be based here on the Finaliser”  
“Good Good” he allowed himself to smile, only for a moment.  
Nyvaari took a deep breath, she needed to ask, and it took all her courage. “General, may I ask who initiated the transfer? The Director did not know, and it had already been approved by high command”  
“That was me Nyvaari” he offered no further explanation. Nyvaari did not know how to respond. A few moments of silence passed between them  
“Is that all General?” she asked tentatively.  
“Take a seat please Agent” Nyvaari sat down, wondering what more the General could possibly have for her.  
“From our conversation yesterday.. “ Nyvaari winced internally, he was going to talk about it, the one topic she wished to avoid “... I have done some research and have considered ways to remove those markings”. Nyvaari looked at him quizzically. He turned his datapad to her, on the screen were pages upon pages of research on slaver colony marks and methodology. He has really done his research she thought.  
“It’s going to take a while, and it’s going to be painful - but i’m confident we can do it” He said, a small smirk lit up his face, again, only for a moment - but Nyvaari saw it.  
“Sir, why? Why are you doing this for me?” tears burnt the corners of her eyes.  
“Nyvaari, I know what it’s like to have a painful history. It is difficult to move on when the visible scars remain - I have removed mine, I want to help you remove yours. I want to see the Agent you can become when you are truly free of your past. Plus, I can’t have you being captured and returned to slavery because of your markings.” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she had never experienced such kindness before - not from the Director, not from anyone she had met before.  
“Thank you Sir” She whispered.  
“That is all Agent Khimera”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Mission

A few days had past since her second meeting with the General, she had not seen him or heard from him. One moment he was very sweet and promising to help free her from her past then to absolute silence.  
Nyvaari was determined not to give up hope - after all the General was part of the high command in the Order - he must be very busy.  
BING  
Her com interrupted her thoughts. “Agent Khimera” she answered. The hologram of the Director flicked on above her desk once more.  
“Hello Agent, I hope you have had time to find your feet on your new base” Her tone seemed far more insincere than normal - Nyvaari knew that something was wrong, this wasn’t like her at all.  
“Director, what’s wrong? what is it?” The hologram flickered as the Director ran her hands through her hair.  
“Agent Khimera, I need you to do an urgent mission. One of our Trainees has gone missing on the planet Vodran - because of your previous experience of the planet we need you to find him”  
Vodran, I hoped to never see that planet again.  
Director Isard saw her reluctance.  
“Nyvaari, I know you have a history there. That’s why you are the best Agent for this mission. You know the planet better than anyone else.” the Director almost pleaded with her.  
“Yes Director - I will speak to the General straight away” Nyvaari’s tone was cool and collected. This was a mission - she would not allow her personal feelings veer her from her duty to the First Order.  
“I will send the details to you straight away to prepare - there will be an officer on the ground to brief you on any further developments when you get there.” The hologram disappeared, she stood staring briefly at the space a little longer as she tugged at her sleeves.  
Her datapad pinged from it’s charging point, documentation from the Director - No going back now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is not acceptable!” Hux shouted, his face red as he shook a datapad at the Officer stood in front of him. “I did not believe it was possible to be so incompetent” He spat at her - he threw the datapad in her direction - it landed on the floor with a clatter. “Get out!”. The officer scrambled for her datapad and ran out of his office, bumping into Nyvaari as she did. The officer didn’t look at her - she continued to run, tears streaming down her face.  
That’s how he’s gotten his reputation - she joked  
“General Hux” Nyvaari bowed her head slightly in respect as she walked into his office - Hux straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back.  
“Agent Khimera” His tone much softer than the one he used with the officer.  
“You certainly have a way with the ladies” Nyvaari said before she could stop herself  
Shit! I shouldn’t have said that.  
Hux’s reaction was not what Nyvaari expected - he smirked at her. She had seen that smirk a few times now, it really showed how handsome this man truly was.  
“Not with the ones that matter it would seem , I started to think you had forgotten my offer”  
Did he just flirt with me? Nyvaari was confused. She was not in his office to speak about his offer, although she wished she was, she was there for more professional reasons.  
“Sorry Sir, I have not forgotten your offer, however I am here on Security Bureau matters” His smirk faded - it sadden Nyvaari to see his smile go, she wondered how many of the officers had ever seen that rarity.  
“Yes, I have heard from Director Isard - We are to set course for Vodran. I will be personally reviewing the military operations at the base there - it seems one of the trainee’s has gone missing. My understanding is that you are to track down said trainee” he explained  
“Yes General. It seems that my experience of Vodran will prove useful” Nyvaari shifted her gaze from Hux’s to his desk - she saw that he had already started research on the planet, she immediately recognised the pictures, the swamps, the dense jungle fauna. She was not looking forward to returning there.  
“It will be a few days before we reach our destination. Come, I have something to show you” he headed out of the door with Nyvaari following closely behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The Masyk

“The necessary adjustments have been made to one of the medical droids to attempt to remove those markings. It is currently still a work in progress - but seeing time is now limited before we arrive perhaps now is the time to test it” He walked around the medical bay as he explained his thoughts - he stopped next to the updated droid.  
The medical bay was far bigger than Nyvaari expected, and quite empty - proof that it had been a while since the Finaliser and it’s squadrons had seen battle. There were a few beds and even fewer medical droids - the emptiness caused the General’s words to echo through the room.  
She desperately wished to remove her markings - but now was not the time.  
“General, I appreciate your kindness - but I can’t. Not now” She perched on the edge of one of the beds looking to her hands on her lap. He mirrored her movements on the bed opposite - inviting her to explain herself.  
“What do you know of Vodran Sir?” Nyvaari looked up and met the General’s gaze.  
“It is a First Order base planet with training facilities for the security bureau - swamp land mostly from what i have researched. Many of your standard underground operations such as smuggling and illegal sales”  
“And Slavery” Nyvaari finished. Hux’s eyes widened.  
“Vodran was also the base planet for the Masyk Colony - one of the largest and most powerful slaver colonies in the region ” She lifted her left sleeve to display her first marking. “The mark of the Masyk” She ran her fingers over the marking.  
“You say ‘was’ the base planet. What happened?” he questioned  
‘Shortly before the First Order arrived on the planet most of the Masyk left - they took their fleet of ships and their most prized slaves to spread their operations further across the system. They didn’t get very far - one of the First Order ships headed for Vodran attacked the fleet. That’s when I was found by Director Ysanne Isard. I imagine you have read my file General, the rest of that story is well detailed from my enrollment into the Bureau.” She continued to rub the mark, finally breaking eye contact with the General to look down on it. His eyes followed hers to her wrist, his eyes softened.  
“If the Masyk are still there wouldn’t it be safer to attempt to remove the marks, save being returned to them?” There was a hint of concern in his voice - Hux seemed to care for Nyvaari, but she couldn’t figure out why.  
“No Sir..”  
“Hux, please. Call me Hux” he interrupted.  
“Hux” Saying his name so casually seemed alien to her, but she continued “Due to their reputation, I am safer with the markings. No one in their right mind on Vodran would claim or injure the property of the Masyk.” He nodded his head in understanding.  
“Is there anything that I can do to help ebb my worries about your safety?” Nyvaari saw his vulnerability as he ran his hands through his hair. He was a man that always wanted control, this was an unfamiliar position for the General, to care yet have no control.  
“This may seem like a strange request - but I have a bracelet that requires a new clasp. I promise it is safety related” She knew this would just raise more questions, but if he really wanted to help, being able to wear that bracelet would ensure her safety even more than her marks ever could.  
“You find out that I am concerned for you and you exploit these feelings by asking for jewellry?” that beautiful smirk crept in once more. Nyvaari was very glad to see it, she couldn’t help but to smile back at him.  
BEEP “General Hux, you are required on the Bridge” Hux’s com clicked off and his smile faded. Disappointment washed over Nyvaari, she was enjoying the General’s company and was not ready for that to end.  
“I must go. I will be at your quarters this evening to collect the bracelet” He got up from the bed, clasped his hands behind his back and nodded to her.  
“Agent Khimera” he said as a farewell. Nyvaari got off the bed she was sitting on and returned the nod.  
“Hux”she returned. They both smiled as they parted ways.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
